


Inevitable

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A World Of Our Making [2]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Figuring Things Out, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, give me time, its okay, the angst is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Marcus and Miracle share a domestic morning together.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: A World Of Our Making [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shoulder Kisses

Marcus sighed quietly as he pulled the egg carton out of the fridge, the feather like weight clueing him in that he forgot to pick up eggs…again. Flipping the lid only revealed one nestled in its slot and he abandoned it, resigned to the less appealing option of instant pancakes instead. It was relatively early for him to be up given it was a Sunday, the one day a week he actually had off, typically finding himself unable to leave the comfort of his bed until Missy came banging on his door and talking a mile a minute.

This morning had been far more peaceful.

As he collected the bowls, pan, and utensils he needed, Marcus tried to be quiet, the coffee maker sabotaging that attempt as it gurgled obnoxiously in the background. Miracle had ended up with a late-night patrol, some activity coming over the wire that would make good press coverage for the organization and the man wasn’t about to say no to that.

If he was honest, Marcus had been surprised when Miracle had shown up at his door at a quarter to one in the morning, posture slumped, exhaustion clinging at his eyelids but that familiar little smile, the private one just for him, pulling at his mouth. They’d had a standing date, like did most Saturdays, if they could find someone to watch the kids or some world-ending event didn’t get in the way.

That didn’t stop Marcus from feeling unreasonably warm when he’d shown up, fully expecting him to head back to his own home and get some much-needed rest. Instead, they’d crawled into bed together and Marcus fell asleep to the gentle cadence of Miracle’s voice as he went over the patrol in mumbling detail.

The whole thing had been painfully domestic, something they hadn’t quite managed in the three months of sporadic dating they’d been doing so far. It has proved difficult to hide the affair from the organization, the press, even their children and Marcus could see the strain between them when they went whole weeks barely acknowledging each other.

Reaching for the whisk, Marcus was startled by arms wrapping around his waist, and a familiar voice sighing into his ear, “what are you making?”

Miracle’s voice was gruff, face buried in the side of his neck, inhaling deeply, the sound brimming with contentment and despite himself Marcus grinned, “pancakes.”

“Hmm…haven’t had those in ages.”

Shaking his head, Marcus leaned back into Miracle’s embrace. The man ran warm, almost like a heater and this moment was no exception, the length of his body pressed firmly against his own, “what are you doing up so early? You could have slept a few more hours.”

He felt Miracle shrug, squeezing him with exceptional gentleness, “you were gone, wondered where you wandered off to…besides I can still get some sleep after we eat.”

Grimacing, Marcus tightened his grip on the whisk and studied the task before him, not bothering to nudge Miracle off of him, “I have to pick Missy up at twelve, can’t go back to bed. You know that though.”

This time his sigh was more irritated. Marcus had known him for a very long time before they started this relationship, and he knew the man better than himself most days. That sigh…the one that was just a little too heavy to be realistic, was the same one he used at work when he didn’t agree with a decision from the director, when he was getting sick of the cameras and it was time to turn them off.

Predictably, the implication that this was some kind of production he was tired of playing out, made Marcus prickle with irritation, “we’ve talked about this.”

Miracle nuzzled into his shoulder, his grip a little stiffer when Marcus tried to shrug him away a bit, “not really, pretty sure you sat down and told me. There wasn’t much consulting going on at the time.” His voice was matter of fact, like he was trying very hard to keep this from turning into a well-worn argument. “Still isn’t.”

The whisk was gliding smoothly through the mix now, but Marcus didn’t even notice, his jaw clenched as he turned to look over his shoulder, finding Miracle barely an inch from his face, eyebrow raised accusingly, “I haven’t heard you disagreeing, pretty sure you just smiled and nodded. Don’t put that on me.”

“If I had argued,” he replied slowly. “You never would have gone on that date with me.”

“My mistake,” he muttered, looking away. It was petty, he knew it was, but Miracle always seemed to do that to him when they argued and not for the first time, he wondered what the hell they were doing.

Behind him, Miracle laughed and that only served to irk him further. With narrowed eyes, Marcus dipped a finger in the mix and flicked it behind him. The arms around him finally let go as Miracle made a disgusted noise and he barely had a flash of satisfaction before suddenly, they were back, and he was being pulled away from the bowl abruptly, making him splutter.

“Nope, you asked for this,” Miracle said, tone dangerous and amused as Marcus felt himself being lifted right off his feet.

“Put me down!” he tried kicking, lips twitching into a smile as memories of the days they used to playfight in his mother’s backyard, flickered through his mind. “Miracle I’m serious.”

“And so was I about getting more sleep,” abruptly he was shifted, maneuvered easily as though he weighed little more than that empty carton of eggs. He found himself being held bridal style in Miracle’s arms and for the first time that morning, he got a good look at him.

He looked tired, dark circles settled heavily under his eyes and his hair was tousled with sleep, yet despite that he was smiling widely, eyes sparkling in a way that seemed almost supernaturally designed to charm those around him and Marcus just wished he was immune to it.

“You know,” he pointed out as they stepped back into the bedroom. “This is a very dangerous position for you. I could incapacitate you just like-” he huffed as he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, Miracle chuckling above him.

“Oh, I remember…you used to piss me off so bad back then.”

“Still do,” Marcus grumbled as Miracle climbed into the bed and pulled him back into his embrace, face buried in his shoulder as he spooned him from behind.

Miracle huffed which seemed like an agreement as he tangled their feet together, “how about we get a few more hours of sleep and then we’ll see if you are still in a bad mood hmm?”

Anyone else saying that to him would be condescending but Marcus was already sinking into the warmth of his embrace, inexplicably soothed by the feeling of a beating heart against his back and the tender kiss pressed against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let himself drift.


End file.
